


Collaboration

by shipsandthings



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsandthings/pseuds/shipsandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone notices how Troye and Connor haven't uploaded a collab yet, but it's not because they haven't tried...</p>
<p>Or five times when Troye and Connor try to make a video together, and the one time it actually makes it to the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration

**One: Vidcon 2013**

 

**Connor**

 

The first time Troye and Connor try to film a collab it isn't even a big deal.

Since they first met at Playlist Live earlier that year, they've texted and chatted a few times, but they aren't exactly _friends_ yet. However, they're both close to Tyler, and he always has something exciting going on, so they end up seeing quite a lot of each other during Vidcon in Anaheim.

At the beginning, Connor isn't quite sure what he thinks of Troye. He seems creative, pretty cool, and sometimes he mutters the most hilarious things under his breath, and Connor can't help but to laugh. But right now they aren't even friends, they're in-between, a step past acquaintances.

After Vidcon is over, Tyler invites the two of them over to his place to hang out, and they both agree. At first, they all just talk and laugh together, getting to know each other. Connor learns a lot more about Troye, and he's struck by just how interesting he is. Troye tells them about his life back in Australia, his dreams of making it big in the music business, and his weird habits and pet peeves.

Connor tries to appear just as interesting, playing up his quirks and intricacies, but he wonders if he only comes off as normal, average compared to him. But after going off on some weird tangent about Minnesota and its constant snow, he notices the way Troye's eyes are focused right on him, and not in the polite eye contact kind of way. Deeper than that.

It's a couple hours later, after gorging on some delivery pizza, that Connor makes the suggestion.

“Hey, what do you say we film together, Troye?” he asks after swallowing a bite of pepperoni. “I mean, I know we haven't known each other that long, but it could be fun. I think our viewers would like it.”

Troye looks surprised, but agreeable. He nods and wipes greasy fingers on a napkin. “Yeah, sure, do you have your camera?”

“'Course,” Connor replies. He gets up from the kitchen chair and rummages around in his backpack, currently laying on the ground by the front door. Once he finds it, he holds it over his head triumphantly. “Here we go.”

Tyler is still eating, scarfing down another slice of cheese. “Aw, great, you guys are leaving me out?”

“Ty, you literally live fifteen minutes away from me,” Connor says while he drags Tyler's tripod out from the corner to in front of the couch. “We can film whenever we want. Troye's only here for a few more days.”

Tyler huffs in sarcastic annoyance. “I knew it. You two are going to become best friends and leave me behind. After all I've done for you!”

“C'mon, Tyler, we said we'd film together tomorrow, right?” Troye says as he runs his hands through his hair, trying to look presentable. “By the way, you have pizza sauce all over your chin.”

“Do not!” Tyler cries, dabbing at his face with a napkin. He does.

It's only after Connor sets up the tripod and props his camera on it that he asks, “Um, so, what do you want to film?”

“Oh,” Troye says. “That might be important.”

-

In the end, they do the “cotton ball challenge,” which is currently floating across YouTube. Tyler himself did it less than a month ago with Sawyer Hartman, and he sits in the background and laughs at how useless they are at it.

“I have to have gotten, like, two,” Troye says. He has a bright red bandana tied over his eyes and a spoon clutched in his hand. It should look ridiculous, but he somehow manages to pull it off.

Connor bursts out laughing. “Well, you managed to get to finally get a cotton ball in there. But only one. Sorry.”

“Damn it.”

-

Overall, the challenge goes pretty well. It isn't like a masterpiece of high-brow humor or anything, and they aren't very close yet so it's kind of awkward. Still, it's a serviceable video.

Except the next day, when Connor exports the footage to his laptop, he realizes that there was a huge smudge of _something_ across the lens that he didn't completely overlooked. While the audio is intact, half the screen is grayish and fogged. It's totally worthless.

Connor is always cleaning his camera, and he has no idea how he could let something like that slip by. Frustrated, he texts Troye to tell him the video isn't going to happen, and then he throws together a quick Q & A to get something ready for Monday. They both move on, promising to film together the next time they see each other.

 

**Two: San Francisco**

 

**Troye**

 

The second time they try to film together is at the hotel in San Francisco.

Both of them tweet out for their followers to ask random questions so they can do a joint Q & A video. It's almost seven months after their first attempt at filming, and by now, they've become quite close. Troye figures it was probably for the best that this would be their first video together, now that they're more comfortable around each other.

Connor's fixing up the bed and fluffing the pillows so they can have a nice background to the video, while Troye sets up the camera in front of them. In a minute, they're ready, and they both jump up onto the bed, cross-legged. Troye presses the button on the remote to start filming.

“Hey, guys, it's me Troye, and today I am joined by...”

“Connor Franta!” He throws the lens a cheeky grin, tilting his head to the side. Troye finds himself momentarily distracted, but quickly forces himself back on track.

“So, me and Connor have known each other for a while now, and we thought we might as well film a video together while we're in San Francisco. That's why my background is this awkward hotel room, if you were wondering.”

“Yeah, so we decided to do a little question and answer session. We both asked you guys to tweet us your questions, and surprise! We're doing the video together. Double the fun,” adds Connor.

Troye pulls out his phone and starts scrolling down. “Okay, so I'm going to look under the hashtag 'ask Connor' and he's going to look under 'ask Troye.' That way we have no idea what the questions will be.” He finds a question he likes. “I figure I'm going to be kind of mean and embarrassing, and take advantage of this.”

“Please don't. Or else I'll be mean back.”

“Connor is like the least mean person I've ever met,” Troye says, patting him on the shoulder affectionately. It's meant to be a friendly gesture, but then Connor starts blushing for some reason. Troye pulls his hand away. “Anyway... will you sex with me?”

“What?” Connor yelps, looking alarmed.

Troye busts out laughing, amuse by his reaction. “This is off to a great start.” He shakes his head. “That's the first question, you idiot. Did you think I was, like, propositioning you on film? This is not _that kind of video._ ”

“No, I was just... zoned out for a second.” Connor shakes his head. His face is still red as a tomato. “My answer is no because I have no idea who you are. Also, you're probably underage, and this whole scenario is creepy.” Then he coughs, still blushing, and scrolls down his Twitter feed. “Okay, Troye, is Troyler real?”

Troye rolls his eyes. “This question.” It isn't that he doesn't love Tyler, seeing as he is one of his best friends. It's just that they know they're better off as strictly friends, but the question is asked on every video he makes. “Tyler and I are really good friends, but no, 'Troyler' in the romantic sense is not real. But if you want to ship it, draw it, write it, then feel free.”

“Have you ever read any Troyler fic?” Connor asks. Troye raises his eyebrows at the fact that Connor uses an abbreviation for 'fanfiction,' as if he's highly familiar with it.

Troye looks into the camera, tries to build some anticipation while he pauses. “...Maybe.”

Connor laughs and then adds, “Tyler showed me one once, and he was like, 'This is the one that haunts my dreams.' I could see why.” Connor shudders, causing the bed to move a little.

“Haunts his dreams?” Troye asks.

“Yeah, it was like a BDSM thing?” Connor thinks back to the story, which clearly still disturbed him. “So many whips...”

“Oh my God,” Troye mutters. “I will not be on the lookout for that.”

“They're going to tweet you the link now, I know it!” Connor cries. “But don't click on it. You will be forever corrupted.”

-

But it turns out the fangirls never do tweet Troye the link because the video never goes up. A few days later when it's time to fly home, Troye accidentally leaves his camera in his hotel room. He doesn't realize until he's halfway home, and by then, it's gone along with all the footage.

He starts to think maybe the universe itself is trying to keep them from uploading a video. But that was impossible. It was just a string of bad luck, had to be.

 

**Three: Italy**

 

**Troye**

 

The third time Troye and Connor try to film a collab is a month later in their Rome hotel room. Troye's laying out on the bed while Connor messes with the camera, trying to frame the shot nicely.

“This time it's gonna work,” Troye pronounces, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. It's late at night, and they're both a little tipsy from too much red wine at dinner. “I mean, third times a charm, right?”

When his eyes flick back to Connor's, he notices the way he's studying him closely, like he's memorizing him or something. As soon as their eyes meet, though, Connor looks back at the camera. “I sure hope it works.” Then he steps back from the tripod and says, “Okay, there we go. Let's get this started.”

Connor launches himself onto the bed next to Troye, making the mattress bounce beneath them. Then he sits up, turns to face forward, and Troye starts the video with a click of the remote.

“Hey, guys, it's me, Troye.”

“And I'm Connor!”

“I know a lot of you have been wondering when we'd get around to filming a collab, and here it is.”

“Hopefully.”

“Yeah, we've been trying to put this together since Vidcon 2013, but it hasn't worked out. But this time it's gonna work.”

Then Connor pulls his phone out of his pocket and flashes it at the camera. “So, we asked you guys on Twitter to send in some 'would you rather' questions for us to answer, and here's what you came up with.”

“Let's just jump in,” Troye says, looking at his phone screen. “Connor, would you rather have to swim everywhere you went or have to listen to Nickelback for twelve hours every day?”

“Well, I _was_ astate champion swimmer in the mile...” Connor rarely overlooks a chance to brag about that achievement. “So, I'll swim everywhere. I need my music, and swimming would get me in shape. Perfect.”

“You're already in shape,” mutters Troye under his breath before wondering if that would sound weird out loud.

Connor either doesn't hear or doesn't have anything to say to that. He swipes his thumb down his feed before coming across one that makes him laugh out loud. “Oh my god, this is disgusting. Would you rather have vaginas for ears or penises for fingers?”

Instantly, images Troye does not need to imagine invade his brain. “That is literally so disgusting. Who would ask something like that?” Finally, Troye answers, “Penises for fingers. I mean, that could come in _handy_.” He waggles his eyebrows and then wiggles his fingers in front of Connor's face, who leans back until his back hits the bed. He's still laughing.

Finally, Connor composes himself, but his face is the brightest shade of red Troye has ever seen. “Okay, ask me a question,” he says.

Troye looks for another intriguing scenario. “All right, how about this one. Would you rather have a bell ring every time you were aroused or feel a sharp pain in your side every single time someone said your name?”

“Well, that's creative,” Connor says, thinking.

Troye considers the possibilities. “Imagine how that would go at Vidcon. Everyone would be chanting your name, and you would just feel like you were getting stabbed repeatedly.”

“But the first option would just be _awkward._ Like, I'd just walk into a room and a bell would ring and make everyone uncomfortable, 'cause they'd know. Or if I was like seriously devastated by someone, I'd be ringing off the hook.”

“So, what'll it be?” Troye asks.

Connor sighs, considers the options. “I guess the bell because then I wouldn't be in constant pain. Plus, if the person was into it, things would move along a lot quicker, you know? We'd be on the same page.” Before Troye can say anything to that, Connor glances down at his phone. “Ooh, here's a classic: Jack or Finn?”

Troye grins and immediately says, “Finn.” He makes the 'call me' gesture at the camera. “There's just something about him.”

“Really?” Connor asks. “Everyone seems to go crazy about Finn, but I'm kind of a Jack guy myself.”

Troye tries not to overthink that admission. Having a preference for one flawless twin over the other doesn't mean anything. Plus, even if Connor is attracted to one Harries twin, that doesn't mean he'd ever be attracted to him. Troye really had to move past this stupid crush. He thought he was over it, but he's so, _so_ not.

-

After a couple more Would You Rather questions, Troye and Connor settle down for bed in their shared hotel room. In fact, it isn't until a few days later that Troye realizes he accidentally muted the entire video, and it's just them laughing silently and flailing around without a sound. By this point, he's beginning to get fed up with the universe's bullshit.

 

**Four: Brighton**

 

**Connor**

 

The fourth time they try to film together is a few days later at Zoe's apartment in Brighton. And this time, it isn't an accident.

Tyler and Zoe are having a gossip session in the other room, and they decide to film a little “Fuck Marry Kill.” Connor already filmed a video like it with Tyler, but it was one of his favorites, so he figures filming it with Troye would also be fun.

“At this point, it can't just be a coincidence. Don't you think?” Troye asks. He's slouched on Zoe's couch, waiting for Connor to press record.

“Well, excuse me, I'm not the one who muted all his footage, and before that, left his entire camera in San Francisco,” Connor jokes. He takes a seat next to Troye and hands him a pack of post-it notes to write their answers down on.

“I just mean our luck is impossibly bad,” Troye says. “What's the point of even filming with you? I know your camera's gonna fall in the ocean or get stolen by a robber or some shit like that. I bet we'll never get a video up.”

“Try, try again,” Connor says with a sigh. It's obvious he's also annoyed, but instead of being frustrated, he presses record and puts a smile on his face. “Hey, guys, it's me Connor. Today I'm coming to you from Brighton, England, with...”

“Troye Sivan!”

“Troye and I've been friends for a pretty long time now, but we haven't managed to collaborate yet. We figured that should change. So, as you can probably tell from the title of this video, today we're going to play a little game called 'Fuck Marry Kill.'”

“Yeah, it's gonna be pretty fun,” Troye said. “I'm going to swear a lot, so that Connor has to spend hours bleeping it all out, and we're going to find out each other's types better than we could ever possibly want to know.”

Then they start jotting down names of YouTubers, celebrities, and some objects, just like when Connor and Tyler played a few months ago. As he writes, Connor finds that he keeps glancing up to look at Troye, who's pretty absorbed in his writing.

There's something about the curve of his neck as he leans down, the way he bites his lip as he thinks.

Connor isn't sure when it happened, but all he knows that this thing—this crush of his—is everywhere now. It floods his mind and runs through his veins, keeps him awake at night. He always knew he felt some attraction towards guys, but it was the kind of thing he could tamp down and ignore. He had control over it—until suddenly he didn't.

And he knows exactly who's fault that is.

Shaking his head, Connor continues to write and tries not to think too hard about Troye and the feelings he can't explain.

“Okay, for our first trio,” Troye says once they're ready. “Marcus Butler, Caspar Lee, and... Starbucks? Jesus, Connor, you have a problem.” Troye flicks through the post-it notes before making his decision. “Honestly, not a very hard choice. Marry Marcus because he's a sweetheart. Fuck Caspar because he's hot but would probably cheat on me if we got married. And kill Starbucks because tea.”

Connor, on the other hand, looks more torn. “Well, I'm marrying Starbucks because then I could have her whenever I want.” He waggles his eyebrows at the camera suggestively. “But now I have to decide which friend of mine to kill.”

“And which one you're gonna do,” Troye says.

Connor shrugs his shoulders before saying, “Okay, fuck Caspar and kill Marcus. But only because I feel like Caspar would be a really fun time.” As soon as he says that, he blushes deep red and Troye bursts out laughing.

“You sound like you've given some thought to this,” he teases.

They play a couple more rounds and get to know each other's preferences quite well, and in fact, they answer quite similarly. Both would marry Lana del Rey, sleep with Ed Sheeran, and regrettably, kill Miranda Sings.

“Miranda is going to give us so much shit for this video,” Troye says after relaying his answers. “But Lana is my queen, and I have a weakness for Ed. I don't know, he seems like he'd be really cuddly and gentle.”

“Oh, so you're calling him Ed now?” Connor asks.

“Yes, we're on a first-name basis. Halfway there.” Troye points directly at the camera and winks. “Hit me up, Ed.”

-

This time the filming goes smoothly, the sound is on, and the camera stays securely in Connor's luggage. It would have been their first released collab—in fact, it should have been.

But when Connor lands back home in LA and starts going through the footage in his room, cobbling it together into a cohesive video, he notices something.

His eyes are constantly drawn to Troye, his gaze always lingers a bit too long. His blush is deeper, he laughs more. And Connor knows that anyone who watches this video would not be able to deny one simple fact: he has a crush on Troye. It's written across his face, the most obvious thing he's ever seen.

He's certain the second Troye watches it he would know—and Connor isn't ready for that. He isn't ready for any of this. Not yet.

So, he deletes the video and tells Troye that his computer ate the footage somehow. Freak lightning storm, computer glitch, something tragically awful.

And he tries to move on, hoping that Troye doesn't ask to film again. Because he knows if that happens, there won't be anymore excuses left.

 

**Five: Tyler's House**

 

**Connor**

 

The fifth time they try to film together is a few months later at Tyler's house.

Marcus is there too, and he and Connor just finished filming “The Internet Slang Challenge” with Troye as their host. It's a fun video, although Connor can't help but feel like his gaze is always locked on Troye's as if he's unable to look away. After that, Troye insists they try and film together once again, despite Connor's reservations. He's sure the same thing as last time would happen—his face would give it all away.

But when says “please,” there's no way Connor could deny him that.

Troye suggests “Two Truths and a Lie,” so they spend the last few minutes writing down their statements to prepare.

“Okay, you two, have fun,” Tyler says, shoving his wallet into his back pocket. “Marcus and I are going to get some food for ourselves. There's leftover pizza in the fridge if you boys get hungry.”

“Aw, it's like a date. Hashtag Myler,” Connor says.

“It really is,” Marcus says, sliding an arm around Tyler's waist and tugging him towards him jokingly. Tyler inhales suddenly and tries to look like he isn't enjoying the touch a lot more than he should.

Once Tyler's done internally fangirling, he calls out, “Yeah, so, Dubai!” Then he and Marcus are gone, and Connor and Troye are left alone on the couch.

They continue writing for a few minutes before Troye asks, “Are you done yet?”

“Yeah, I got a bunch.”

“All right, so let's film it on my camera this time, since yours seems to be having all sorts of trouble.” Connor isn't sure exactly, but he feels like there's something hidden in Troye's tone of voice. As if he knew the real reason the last video's footage disappeared. But that was crazy, how could he know?  
Troye hops up from the couch and sets his camera up on Tyler's tripod. He adjusts the angle until it's just right and then plops down next to Connor and starts recording. The first thing he does is sigh. “Well, guys, I know you've been asking for me to collab with Connor for the longest time, and here he is. But, to be perfectly honest, we've been having a lot of bad luck with this collaboration.”

“Yeah, this is the fifth time we've tried,” Connor says. “I don't know what's going on, but the Internet does not seem ready for a collab of such epic proportions, I'm guessing.”

Troye shrugs. “Anyway, I'm not going to spend much time on this intro, since chances are a meteor will collide with my camera before I can upload this video, so let's get into it. We're doing Two Truths and a Lie.”

“We're going to read three statements, two true and one false, and the other person has to guess which one is the lie,” Connor explains.

“This is a really complicated game. I don't think I understand how to play.”

Connor pushes him lightly in the shoulder and rolls his eyes. “Okay, I'll start. One, I used to raise sheep as a child. Two, I had a bug collection when I was younger. And three, I have a phobia of scorpions.”

“You have a phobia of spiders, not scorpions,” Troye says with confidence. “That was too easy.”

“You're right.”

After having a miniature celebration, Troye says, “I have five acting credits on IMDB. I have a fear of frogs. I'm allergic to some types of sea food.”

“That was like the most random set of statements I've ever heard.” Connor considers for a moment. “I'm gonna guess the five acting credits on IMDB. I bet it's like four or something like that, trying to trip me up.”

“Wrong. Why the hell would I be afraid of frogs?”

“I don't know. They're kind of freaky...”

They play a couple more rounds, and Troye seems to have an uncanny ability to tell when Connor is lying. He's easily winning, and his grin grows wider with each statement he guesses correctly.

But one thing Troye doesn't expect was what Connor says next.

“Here we go, fifth round, last round,” Connor begins, scrolling down the notes on his phone to the final set of questions. “One, I deleted the footage from our last collab on purpose... Two, I—”

“Well the first one's true,” Troye interrupts, a smug grin on his face.

“I'm not done reading the choices,” Connor says, attempting to continue on with the video as usual. He doesn't let on that he's secretly pleased. Doesn't let on that this was kind of the plan—to throw something out there and see how he'd react.

Troye doesn't listen. “I know why you did it, too.”

“Oh, really?” All of a sudden, Connor can feel his heart pounding and blood rushing to his ears. He tries to keep a straight face and act like nothing's wrong. “And why's that?”

“Probably because you kept staring at me, and you were embarrassed.” Troye says it in the most nonchalant tone of voice, like this is no big deal. Connor swallows hard and doesn't respond. “You thought if I saw the video, I'd know. But I already know.”

Connor still doesn't know what to say. All he knows is he feels like time is at a stand-still, and he's not sure what he's supposed to do.

Then Troye snaps his fingers and says, “So what are the other two choices now that I've eliminated that one?”

Connor just stares at him in disbelief. Then all of a sudden, he's not tongue-tied anymore. “Are you fucking serious with me right now? You say that, and you think we're just going to keep playing this game?”

And Troye just gives him one of his sideways smirks and says, “We've been playing this game for months. What makes you think we'll stop now?”

For a few seconds, they stare at each other, the moment wrapped up tight, twisted like a spring.

But every tension must release.

Connor's the one who jolts forward, shoves his fingers back through Troye's hair and pulls his lips to his own. And all of a sudden, it's everything in an instant. Heat and pressure and release because finally, finally this is happening. He can feel Troye's lips move against his, soft and full, and then there's just a hint of teeth, and he's biting his bottom lip hard, like he wants to draw blood or at the very least feel _something._ Connor feels like he might explode or burst or something, he just needs to get closer.

He moves his hands from Troye's hair to cup the back of his neck, then slide down his shoulders to his arms and then his hands. He grips them tightly in his before pushing him backwards so Troye lies beneath him on the couch. And, Jesus, they're really making out now, this is happening—lips and tongues and teeth.

Then Troye's hands are on the jut of Connor's hips, grabbing at the edge of his shirt and pulling it up. He helps him, tugs it over his head before leaning down again. He feels like he can't stop because now that he has a taste of what he wanted, there's no way to walk away.

It's maybe a minute later when Troye turns away slightly to say, slightly breathless, “We may... um, we may want to turn off the camera. Or else this becomes a really different kind of video.”

“Shit,” Connor says from above him. Immediately, he rolls off of Troye and kind of ducks out of frame, certain his face is burning red of embarrassment. He quickly stops recording and turns the camera off. He would have erased the footage too, but there was a little something else on his mind.

-

Eventually, they move to guest room because it just felt wrong to desecrate Tyler's couch like that. Connor tries to ignore the fact that it's kind of Marcus's room, but it isn't like they have a lot of options. He can't really think rationally while Troye trails kisses down his neck and runs his fingers down the bare skin of his back.

It's kind of awkward. Frantic, too, the way they can't figure out how to do everything they want to do in the time it would take Tyler and Marcus to get back. Neither of them have much experience with the whole thing, but they have enough bottled up desires and feelings to make up for it.

When they're done, sprawled across a bed that isn't theirs, Troye's the first one to speak, “I guess we should, um, make the bed? Tyler and Marcus have been gone for almost two hours, they can't be much longer...”

As soon as he says that, Connor sees a blink of bright headlights streaming through the bedroom window. He practically flies to his feet, grabbing his clothes of the ground and rushing to put them back on. He throws Troye his shirt and then tugs at the bed covers, trying to pull them flat. Troye dresses quickly and tries to help him set things in order. For some reason, Connor feels like his parents are about to walk in on him.

Somehow, they manage to make the bed, run to the couch, and flick the TV on. Totally casual, except for the fact that they're sweating, blushing, and their hair is totally ruined.

Marcus and Tyler walk in through the door and into the living room. Troye attempts to offer a wave, like everything's perfectly normal.

“How'd the collab go?” Tyler asks as he strolled in. Then he glances up at the television. “Why are you watching CNN?”

Connor shrugs awkwardly. “Oh, you know, just trying to stay up to date on the news. It's terrible what's going on... over there.”

Tyler purses his lips and nods. It's obvious he doesn't buy their story, but he shakes his head and continued on. “Marcus and I had some lovely Chinese food, if you were interested.”

“Sounds delicious,” Troye says.

Marcus raises his eyebrows. “Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm just going to go to my room and mind my own business.”

At that, both Troye and Connor blush and look down at the ground. Tyler rolls his eyes at them and says, “I am going to figure out what is up with you two one way or another.”

-

It doesn't take long. Troye and Connor migrate to the kitchen to eat the leftover pizza they didn't eat while they were... otherwise occupied. Less than a minute after they start eating, however, they hear Tyler scream from the other room, “You have got to the fucking kidding me! Oh my god!”

Connor sinks down in his seat, pizza still in hand. “Um, I think he solved the mystery.”

Tyler runs into the room, Troye's camera clutched in his hand and an image of them making out on the screen. “YOU TWO.” He practically faints onto the floor. “You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen. I can die happy.”

“Aw, we look really good together,” Troye says, looking at the camera. Connor just sinks further down in his chair and feels like dying of embarrassment.

But after all the time spent waiting, waiting, waiting, he can't help but feel happy. Because it's finally happening.

 

**\+ One: Connor's House**

 

The first time a video they film actually makes it to the Internet is a few months after that.

Troye and Connor have been dating officially for a few months. They don't do anything specific to hide it from people. If their friends in real life ask, they admit to it. In vlogs and stuff, they act casual around each other. They don't start randomly making out in friend's videos, but they don't stand half a room away from each other either.

Their viewers are suspicious. Maybe it's partially because after Tyler uncovered their relationship he started excitedly fangirling and subtweeting about it for a solid twenty minutes. People know something is up, and they start to assume it's Troye and Connor.

But now they're sitting on Connor's couch in his new apartment, camera in front of them and ready to film. Before he presses record though, Troye has a question.

“Do you solemnly swear, Connor Franta, that you will not delete this footage or drop it in a pool of water or attempt to turn it into a porn?”

“I swear.”

“Okay. Then let's go. Boyfriend Tag, take one.”

Connor presses record.

 

 


End file.
